This invention relates generally to method and apparatus for insertion of a folded silicon lens through a narrow width incision in the eye, and into the corneo-scleral limbus of the eye, more particularly it concerns formation and use of a foldable lens having light occluding, de-bulked portions or segments to facilitate such insertion.
Recent efforts to achieve clear vision by use of a lens implant have led to use of hard plastic lens of narrowed width to be passed through an incision or wound (of about 7 mm length) in the eye surface. However, visual distortion can then result, because external light rays can then pass through the pupil extents not covered by the reduced lens implant dimension, as during de-centering of the lens implant in the eye.
There is, accordingly, need for a means to alleviate the problem of such visual distortion, as well as need for improvement in soft lenses that will avoid the distortion problem as well as aid insertion of such lenses.